


The Morning after

by GoodQualityStuff



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, mccree is a shit, wtf is canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 08:27:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8242847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoodQualityStuff/pseuds/GoodQualityStuff
Summary: After the events of the night before, Jack and Gabriel enjoy the morning after.





	

**Author's Note:**

> What the fuck is this???? Is this fluff???? Who fucking knows
> 
> rating for language

Nothing that happened last night was quite what they were expecting.

Gabriel was expecting another night of ignoring and being ignored by his best friend Jack Morrison. After he had come to some realizations about his friend, he had started avoiding him to spare talking about his feelings. Even though he was the first one to give the cold shoulder, he still didn't like his friend being cold back to him. It just made him more upset and stay further away, which caused Jack to do the same.

When Gabriel had no choice but to deliver a message to Jack, the scowl on his face lit a fire in his friend, resulting in a massive fight. Holed up in Jack's room, anyone walking by would have heard them screaming at each other in rage.

Thankfully, no one had been around when Gabriel told Jack he loved him.

Currently Gabriel was waking up to the bright light shining through the slits of the window panels, causing him to squint before he could open his eyes fully. At first he didn't recognize what room he was in, and he tensed up at the unfamiliar surrounding. He went to reach for a weapon nearby before feeling hot air on his neck. He looked to the source and relaxed immediately. Jack was snuggled up into the crook of his neck, still was asleep and unaware of Gabriel's reaction. Gabriel smiled and wrapped his arm around him, pulling him in as close as he could. He reached his hand up to stroke the man's blond locks, trying to be as gentle as he could. Still, it didn't take long for Jack to wake up from the stroking, groaning before looking up bleary eyed at Gabriel. Jack smiled.

"Morning."

Gabriel smiled back.

"Morning to you too."

They took a couple more minutes to themselves, letting last night and where they were now settle in. Unconsciously they both snuggled back in to each other, trying to stay as close as they could. After a long bout of silence Jack let out a sigh.

"What time is it?" Gabriel sighed, moving away just enough to look at the clock on the stand beside them. He frowned.

"Shit."

"What?"

"It's almost nine."

"Nine?!" Jack sat up and leaned over Gabriel to look at the clock. He groaned loudly and dragged his hand down his face.

"Shit, I was supposed to be up hours ago. There's new recruits coming in today, I'm supposed to be meeting them in an hour. I was going to go over everything before then, but there's no way I've got enough time now!" Jack moaned and went to get out of bed, but two arms wrapped around his middle stopped him from getting up. He rolled his eyes at the man in his bed.

"Gabe, stop fucking around, I'm late enough as it is."

"Exactly, you're already late. Why not fuck around some more?"

Jack sighed, giving Gabriel a smile solely out of pity before lying back down and leaning against him.

"Five more minutes. But you've got shit to attend to as well." Gabriel let out a huff of annoyance.

"Don't remind me. I've got a mission coming up tonight and the only other decent person on the team-" His eyes widened, "-is McCree. Fuck. Little bastard's probably wandering the halls looking for me. Shit." He let out a huge sigh before hiding his face in Jack's hair.

"Guess we don't have time to fuck around." Jack closed his eyes, grinning at the warmth Gabriel was emanating.

"We'll have to leave it for when you're back from the mission." Taking a deep breath Jack sat up again, peering at Gabriel over his shoulder.

"In the meantime, I think both of us could use a shower." Gabriel's face slowly lit up with a smile before he sat up, hurriedly getting out of bed. They both rushed in to the bathroom, too distracted by the thought of each other to think about how ridiculous it was they were racing to get to the shower.

After cleaning up and drying off, Jack changed in to fresh new clothes while Gabriel reluctantly wore his dirty clothes from the night before. Seeing the collar of his shirt torn (and the many bruises on his collarbone) he zipped his sweater all the way up, putting his hood on in hopes of covering more. Jack glanced over at him before walking in front of him, smiling all the while. Gabriel smiled back, leaning in closer. Jack leaned back in, before pulling the strings of the hoodie tight. The only thing visible left of Gabriel's face was his nose. Gabe loosened the hoodie to glare at Jack, who was keeling over with laughter. Once Jack finally stopped laughing he glanced back up at the angry man, who's hoodie was off and face was red. He grinned widely and planted a kiss on his lips. Gabriel's frown disappeared immediately, and pulled Jack back for a longer, deeper kiss. Both relaxed in each other's arms, neither wanting the moment to end.

Eventually they both pulled back for air and looked in to each other's eyes. Jack reached his hand up to stroke Gabriel's cheek.

"So, we're continuing with this, right? With us?" Gabriel nodded with a smile.

"Obviously. I didn't tell you I loved you for a one night stand." He gave a short laugh before looking at the door.

"Make sure the coast is clear, alright?" Jack nodded back before opening the door an inch, checking down the hallway. Seeing it was clear he poked his head out and looked in the other direction. Seeing that too was clear, he quickly left with Gabriel following behind him. At once they both started walking like soldiers. Shoulders back, neutral expressions, marching confidently down the hall. They only just got around a corner before a young man bumped into Gabriel's chest, causing them to stop. The man fixed his cowboy hat and looked up, his face turning to shock.

"Boss! There you are! I've been lookin' for ya all mornin'! You been hidin' from me or somethin'?"

It was at this point Gabriel and Jack exchanged a look that said "We didn't come up with an excuse for why we have been absent all morning, we may have perhaps screwed ourselves over."

Gabriel, at a loss for a reason why he was gone, instead decided to give him attitude.

"Course I was. You think I want you following me around all day? We've got a mission tonight McCree, I thought I'd get in some actual training." McCree frowned angrily.

"What do you mean actual trainin'?"

"You know, something challenging, instead of watching you assholes shoot off in to space."

"I don't shoot in to space, I haven't missed a target once!"

"Yeah? Prove it then by improving your scores by noon." McCree gave a look like he was about to protest, but saw the stern look given to him by Jack. Two against one just wasn't fair. He gave a small huff before puffing himself up.

"You just wait boss, I'm gonna wipe that smug smile off your face by eleven!" He grinned proudly before running off, making way towards the training grounds. Once they were clear Gabriel let out a sigh. Jack laughed and put his hand on his shoulder.

"How long do you think he's been looking for you?" Gabriel ran his hand down his face.

"Too long. At least I bought myself time to change and eat. Looks like your breakfast is going to consist of whatever the hell you've got on you."

Jack gave him a look of confusion before Gabriel showed him the time. Jack's eyes widened.

"Shit." He gave Gabriel a quick peck on the cheek.

"I'll see you later Gabe. Let me know the second you're back from the mission." Gabriel laughed before pulling him in for a kiss on the lips. After a few seconds he let go and pushed Jack away.

"You'll be the first person I come to see." Jack grinned before taking off down the hall, praying he was going to make it on time. It was once Jack was gone from his sight that Gabriel remembered he was in a public area, and quickly looked around to make sure no one had seen them. He let out a sigh of relief to see he was alone and started heading towards his room. A set of footsteps and metal jingling behind him made him stop.

"You know," McCree said with the smuggest smirk on his face, "I checked the trainin' grounds this morning for you. Don't remember seein' ya there. Which is even more odd, 'cause your hair makes it seem like you had quite the workout."

Gabriel turned around and glared at the cowboy, his face red with anger and embarrassment. He knew his hood was down. He must have forgotten his hat back in Jack's room.

"If your scrawny ass isn't out on the field running laps in five minutes I'm gonna rip that tongue right out of your fucking mouth."

"Odd phrase, ain't it, 'fucking mouth'-"

" _Now McCree!_ "

With the fear finally sinking in, McCree took off at full speed, his laughter echoing behind him. Gabriel closed his eyes and dragged his hands down his face. Looked like he was going to have to start being more subtle.

He let his anger drift away as he thought back to the night before and this morning, a smile making its way on to his face. He could bear a day with the kid and his smarmy ass mouth, as long as it meant seeing Jack afterwards. He rubbed at a particularly painful bruise on his collarbone through his shirt as he finally made his way to his room, whistling quietly all the while.

Last night certainly turned out better than he expected.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote a fic where the first line wasn't dialogue what the shit
> 
> Also I wrote it late at night with minimal editing because I just needed to get this out there
> 
> Thanks for reading and what not, pretty dang cool of you imo


End file.
